


Sugar Shiv

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Candy Canes, Crack, Embarrassment, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony is very meticulous in all the things, but Steve has fixated on the way Tony sucks his candy canes into razor sharp shivs.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Sugar Shiv

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Marie Ships it All  
> Fill for: Steve is _uncomfortable_ when Tony eats candy canes.  
> 

Steve shifted on the couch looking up from a book he’d gotten out of Tony’s massive library. The room was lightly decorated, the tree only had a few ornaments the rest were candy canes that Tony had invited everyone to snack on. So far only Tony had been consuming them in a very meticulous fashion.

Steve tugged a pillow over his lap as he stretched his legs and repositioned himself on the couch. The new century was different but it was good, for one secondary sex dynmics had recived a update, and sure there were still people who railed against the new social norms but none of them had been alive when Steve had been. Steve snorted thinking even then in the 40s those alphas probably wouldn’t be able to afford an omega or even attract one.

The serum had made Steve more alpha in appearance but he still had his heats, though in battle it really helped, not having heats but for his team or pack to respond so well. It was like the howlies again, not quite but it was enough in the middle of the fight, he even had an alpha that could anticipate his needs. He wasn’t wanting anything in the middle of it, and then the group decompressed together too. 

He liked his new pack, the reason for these thoughts was he’d finally, gosh. Covering his face with one hand he huffed, he wasn’t due for a heat for weeks; and yet here he was getting aroused over the thought of Tony eating candy canes. Before the serum Steve had been undesirable by betas and alphas, now he was well aware that people were flirting with him. He just didn’t know how to shut them down gently.

Tony Stark flirted like he breathed, and Steve was oftentimes to flustered to offer a rebuttal. After the Chitauri they worked a bit harder on their relationship, and what Steve found was Tony while an alpha was very laid back, Steve found it desirable. Tony wouldn’t roll over but for some of the odd behaviors like posturing he didn’t really do any of it.

Which somehow led him to fantasising about Tony sucking his dick the same way Tony sucks the candy canes. Maybe placing the slickened candy cane in his dick hole? Steve could feel his ears blush he wasn’t sure if that was a thing. It was arousing to think of it but, was it a thing? And would Tony even be interested?

After abandoning his read and spending a few minutes resettling his pants and dutifully thinking about not masterbating. Steve turned on his Stark tab, opened an incognito browser and started his research. Candy as it turned out wasn’t advised for putting in one’s dick hole; but it was a thing. Steve spent an hour looking at all the sounds on multiple sites, he selected the smallest kit upon looking over the advice column. He could do it himself, feeling like a complete greenhorn during sex wasn’t ideal even though Steve really didn’t have any experience there.

From there he hopped on to an Omega site, where most of it seemed to be gossip on celebrities. He searched Tony and found quite a few previous flings stating that Tony was very talented in bed. Though he did notice that the dates for these stopped when Tony was abducted. So even if he touts the playboy moniker it looked according to the laments of the other board users that Tony had not been putting out since that kidnapping.

Steve cleared his history feeling guilty, he looked up at the ceiling, he could never see where JARVIS was only that he was. The AI had assured him that his rooms were private on the first day of his stay in the tower and it had remained that way.  
-  
The sounds were amazing, Steve had received them prepped them and used them while thinking about Tony Stark and his candy canes. He’d gotten loads of material to fantasize about. Sometimes Tony would shove a fresh one in and it would distend his cheek just a bit. His lips red with the sugar, the candy being slid slowly down into his dick hole until it bumped into his prostate. The hook curving over his head and Tony placing little sticky kisses on his dick.

The he’d just take Steve into his mouth, Tony had an oral fixation and Steve had zeroed in on it. He’d like to think Tony would like Steve’s dick in his mouth, but Steve never having done oral wasn’t sure if he’d want Tony’s dick in his mouth...Maybe if it had some candy on it or something. The Omega forum had mentioned certain food that made oral more tolerable.

Steve came hard, and woke with the sound half pushed out from the force of his muscle spasms. The feeling of something missing after his normally masterbation periods was missing so he wrote the sounds off as a success. He washed himself up and decided to attempt to finish the book in the common area.

Tony was there doing lip service to another candy cane Steve ignored it for about an hour before he felt the familiar heat well up. He placed the book back down he’d been reading the same page for a while now and he turned his body to Tony. Who was sprawled out like a cat with one hand pumping the candy cane in and out of his lips.

Steve just watched holding his breath, Tony seemed oblivious to Steve as he serviced the candy cane until it was thin and sharp. One in the shape of a shiv Tony didn’t stop, the pumping was less but now he was wrapping his tongue around and sliding his tongue back and forth over the glistening candy. Steve’s pants were unbearably tight, he had needs too. He reached out behind the couch and snagged a candy cane, he could smell Tony over the sugar and peppermint.

Tony was aroused, Steve’s own arousa surged as he pulled the candy shiv from Tony's mouth watching the dilated eyes rest on his face. He held up his candy cane.  
“I have needs too, come with me?”  
Steve had been unsure if Tony would respond, but the way tony jumped up and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way to Steve’s room made him feel better.

“I was wondering when you’d say something?”  
“You were doing that on purpose?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Gave me loads of material.”  
“What?”  
Steve sighed and tipped Tony’s jaw up and kissed those redden sticky lips. It was Tony who reached up to pull Steve closer and deepened the kiss. He tasted like peppermints, Steve pressed his tongue against Tony’s.

They get into the room flushed from kissing, Tony climbs on the bed as he divests himself of cloths. Doing the come hither finger and Steve is a mess of want and rush and manages to get on to the bed with his shirt off, Tony helps him pull the pants off underwear and all. Tony blows a raspberry into Steve’s belly a whole unexpected move and Steve is squirming away the beard is rough and it tickles.

Steve manages to shove Tony off him and in a show pins Tony with one arm as the other wanders along Tony’s side looking for his ticklish spot. Doesn’t work for long Tony goes very still under him, and Steve pulls back.  
“Tony? Are you okay?”

“I want that, I want to suck your dick.”  
Steve looked down Tony was staring at his dick.  
“I’d like that.”  
Tony rushed him and Steve flopped over on his back, he found himself purring with Tony’s ministrations, even if they were just light touches.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Steve responded with a mewling noise as Tony ran his tongue up his hard shaft. There was a candy cane on the bedside table where Steve had left it. Finally Tony was eating him like a candy cane, he was very excited he dick oozed out the precum, and Tony was there licking it off. Steve kept dropping his gaze though as Tony was staring at him while sucking on his dick and it made him very flustered.

The heat and suction, Steve whined as he panted through his mouth, most of his energy was going into keeping his legs open, he didn’t want to choke Tony between his thighs though based on how many kisses Tony was giving them between the sucking and lickin. Tony probably wouldn’t mind Steve choking him with his thighs. Just thinking that had him whine again as his body started to slicken up.

“I want to see you Steve.”  
“Oh Tony I don’t think...I’ll come if I look.”  
Tony ran his finger nail along the skin on Steve’s balls causing him to shiver.  
“What if I want you to come all over me?”  
“Compromise? We can do that later?”  
Tony perked up when Steve said later, which gave him some relief that this wasn’t a one time deal. 

“Okay Steve I’m listening.”  
Tony was tugging on his pubes and being a huge distraction, Steve wasn’t sure why the hair tugging felt good but he dropped his hand to cover Tony’s and still it.  
“During my heats my refractory time is very small, you can make me come all over you?”  
Tony took a sharp breath of air and Steve could smell a fresh wave of arousal of Tony.  
“You want me for your heat? I’m honored. Okay what do you want Steve?”  
“I want you up here, and could you pretend the sound is a candy cane and then fuck me with it?”

Steve closed his eyes waiting for Tony to back out, he did here the zipper case purr open and the clinking of metal. There was a wet noise and Steve peeked up to see tony holding the sound between his lips like he’d done with the candy cane. He pulled it out and waved it at Steve.  
“You know I would have thought the 40s sensibility, but this is much hotter. Sounds? God Steve.”

“Thanks?”  
Steve frowned a bit at Tony, unwilling to admit that he’d just researched that a few days ago. Tony settled against him sound in mouth.  
“May I scent you?”  
“Please do Tony.”

Steve reached for the sound only to have Tony pull it away, prior to tucking his head and rubbing his face in Steve’s neck. Thankfully it wasn’t as ticklish as the belly. Steve pressed his nose into Tony’s side scenting the other as well, Tony smelt like Steve and peppermint. Steve found himself blushing yet again, feeling very satisfied that tony smelt of him. His feral hind brain was thrumming in a pleased way this was his alpha he would make Tony reek of him.

“Okay, Steve I’m a bit out of my depth here, a little help?”  
Steve looked down to See Tony holing out the sound all lubed up, one hand cupped against Steve’s dick, he guided the hand with the sound to the opening of his dick hole. It slid in and Tony made a small gasp noise eyes riveted on watching the thin metal tube get greedily sucked down by Steve’s dick. 

Steve arched up trying to fuck the rod and Tony wasn’t cooperating with that as he removed his hand so Steve was just humping the air.  
:”Look at me, Steve?”  
“Toneeeyy,”

Steve whined he was full and he could feel the base bump up against his prostate and he wanted to come, Tony was just being difficult! He opened his eyes and turned his face so his nose brushed up against Tony’s and he puffed out air at the other.  
“There he is,”  
Tony twisted the sound and pushed it down, Steve moaned struggling to keep his eyes on Tony’s face as he came, and came all over Tony’s hand. He could feel the pressure abate and Tony clean him but that was all.  
-  
Steve woke to a bunch of wet noises but he couldn’t feel anything so he opened his eyes to see Tony going at it with the candy cane he’d picked off the tree earlier that day. Sure enough Tony had sharpened it down into another shiv, Steve grumbled and nuzzled into Tony’s chest, it was fine if Tony ate his candy canes in a kinky way.


End file.
